


More Than I Can Stand

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Claiming, Jealousy, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He <i>wanted</i> you," Charles says, low and furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Can Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for temporalranger as part of the Five Acts Meme for the prompt "claiming or establishing ownership: private and/or public; by gesture, word, or ritual; with sex; with a collar and leash; with scent-marking or by biting".

The cigar-smoking mutant's _Go fuck yourselves_ is still ringing in Erik's ears as they leave the bar. It echoes louder because of the song of the metal welded to the wild man's skeleton. The things Erik could have done with that...

"Pity," he says, as they walk back to the motel room.

Charles doesn't answer. He's tight-lipped and pale, and looks as if he's struggling with something. Odd. It's not as if this is the first rejection they've encountered - though usually the mutants who don't want to join them aren't quite so direct in making their feelings known. But it's hardly worth brooding over. Usually Charles tells Erik _he's_ the moody one –

"He _wanted_ you," Charles says, low and furious.

Erik's about to make a joke about metal skeletons and magnetic attraction, but he's caught off-balance by an image so hard and sharp it feels like a punch in the gut: himself face down on the bed, being fucked into the mattress by the wild man as Charles looks on. The fantasy's cut with Charles's jealousy but Erik can feel the tang of metal in it, knows it's not just Charles's imagination.

"That was his price," Charles says. "He'd join us if he could have you while I watched."

"Oh, and you get to decide that _for_ me, do you?" Erik says, feeling a tickle of rage that threatens to become something more.

"No," Charles says, and he slams Erik against the bedroom wall. "I get to decide it for _me_. I'm not going to stand by and watch you with someone else."

_Mine_. 

Erik's not sure if Charles said it out loud or in his head, but the kiss that follows the word is more like a bite than a caress, and the mental image that goes with it takes his breath away.

There's no metal on the collar he sees reflected in the mirror; the plaited leather around his throat is handsome enough to pass for decoration, fine enough not to spoil the line of his turtleneck sweater. Erik's mouth is dry with lust at the thought, and that's the last straw.

"I'm not your dog," he says furiously, holding Charles at arms' length. "I'm not some - animal that you can keep on a leash."

The vision's gone as suddenly as it appeared, but that pulsing sense of possession is still there, coming off Charles in waves.

"So what now?" Erik says. He's dizzy, torn between lust and anger, and he can _smell_ Charles, a scent that feels like staking a claim.

Charles breaks his grip as if it was nothing and pushes Erik back against the wall. He kisses Erik and Erik tastes the metal in it: Charles's blood, a different taste from his own.

"Setting your mark on me, is that it?" Erik snaps. "What are you, thirteen?" He imagines his neck bruised and bitten and –

" _No_ ," Charles says. He's breathing hard, trying to regain control of himself. "Not like that. Not a collar, not a bite. But you'll know, just the same. Tomorrow, when we're on the road again, you'll feel it."

The image catches Erik by surprise again: he sees himself on his back, naked, legs over Charles's shoulders, crying out as Charles thrusts into him. He doesn't know whose fantasy it is any more and he's past caring.

This time the kiss starts slow and builds till Erik's groaning into Charles's mouth, aching for more, trying to pull Charles impossibly closer.

"Should have done this days ago," Charles says fiercely. " _Weeks_ ago."

"No time like the present," Erik says, with what little breath he has left, pulling Charles down onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["El Tango de Roxanne"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s12XiAOtjcg&feature=related), _Moulin Rouge_


End file.
